trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Evaluation
Welcome to Character Evaluation. A lot of characters are being submitted to the Tatsu project right now. This page seeks to evaluate every character to ensure that they meet the qualifications outlined in the Making Your Character and Example Character pages. The following is a list of characters that have passed, almost passed, or failed the character evaluation. Thanks to togexcrown for helping to sort some of the early trainers. NPC Characters that are already 'part of Tatsu' - like Gym Leaders, the Elite Four + Champion, Town NPCs, Tatsu politicians, SOLARUS and the like, are not part of this list. Passes (No Work Needed) This category is for characters who have passed the test and can participate in Tatsu-based RPs. These are the ones that can go ahead and join the fun! These are the characters whose articles are completely up to par, with all the required info filled out, and little to no traces of Mary Suedom. There's still always room for improvement with any character, but these ones are good enough that there's no reason not to pass them. *'Character: Aleph' *Age: 17 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Monferno, Staryu, Butterfree, Gabite *Reason for Passing: He's been made into a nuanced character with a history, feelings, relations and a personality, so he gets an A+. Aleph is a character to keep an eye on! *'Character: Alice Xu' *Age: 17 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Gible, Carvanha *Reason for Passing: Excellent (and sad) backstory, excellent personality, good rationale for how she got her Pokémon - very reasonable. *'Character: Artemis' *Age: 24 *Badges: 16 *Pokémon: Hydreigon, Galvantula, Lampent, Gallade, Swampert, Togekiss, others in box *Reason for Passing: With these credentials, she's quite an accomplished trainer. Some may be suspicious, but a look at her biography reveals a good story, real motivations and a tempered character. Keep an eye out for her too! *'Character: Ashi J' *Age: 20 *Badges: 7 *Pokémon: Ampharos, Growlithe, Tauros, Quagsire, Cubone, Trapinch (Shiny) *Reason for Passing: Her personality, the way she got her Pokemon, and her backstory are all fleshed out, and her team and badges earned are quite reasonable for her age. Ashi J was permitted to have a shiny Trapinch because she was very nice. However, we'd like to take this time to remind people that not every character will be allowed to have a shiny Pokémon. Not because of favoritism, but the point is that they're supposed to be rare. Back to Ashi, she's a great character! *'Character: Bailey Gelegue' *Age: 17 *Badges: 3 *Pokémon: Marill, Cacnea, Solrock, Nidorino *Reason for Passing: With a fleshed out biography as part of a group of youngsters and modest credentials, it's safe to say that Bailey fits well within the passing zone. Great! *'Character: David Jetta' *Age: 24 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Magnemite, Porygon-Z *Reason for Passing: An excellently written character backstory, personality, and everything else. He's the coolest computer geek around. Another member of the Pokemon Box project community, eh? *'Character: Emery Bandoni' *Age: 21 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Metagross, Scizor, Magnezone *Reason for Passing: She brings something fresh to the table, she has a motivation for what she does, and she has a relation to another character, which is always a treat. Plus her clothes just look cool. A+ *'Character: Evelyn Cross' *Age: 23 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Jigglypuff *Reason for Passing: Okay, *this* is definitely something we need more of. Evelyn isn't a trainer - she's a mysterious lounge singer in Noire City. A character with a unique profession besides the typical trainers, who woulda thunk it? Her profile is kind of small, but something is still filled out for every area, I think she's meant to be mysterious like the typical noir women, and she just brings something fresh to the table. I want to see something done with her. Rock on. *'Character: Fong' *Age: 19 *Badges: 10 *Pokémon: Infernape, Hariyama, Gallade, Hitmonchan *Reason for Passing: His Pokémon are a bit strong and he does have quite a few badges, but with the type of discipline he undergoes, it's probably alright. Maybe flesh his profile out a little more, including his Pokémon, but I'm gonna put him in passing. Have fun! *'Character: Geoff Tamblane' *Age: 16 *Badges: 1 *Pokémon: Tangela, Weepinbell, Oddish *Reason for Passing: Well, he has no real flaws. Maybe a little more in terms of his character would be nice to see, but it's not anything that should stop him from passing. Have fun! *'Character: Gordon Tulane' *Age: 19 *Badges: 8 *Pokémon: Ninetales, Sceptile, Feebas, Honchkrow, Metang, Heracross *Reason for Passing: A character with a lot of story and personality to him. Every section in the profile is quite telling. Good job! I look forward to seeing where he'll go. *'Character: Indiana James' *Age: 23 *Badges: 8 *Pokémon: Rhydon, Fraxure, Tyranitar, Heracross *Reason for Passing: Haha, ok, I really like this guy. It'd be nice to see his personality sections get fleshed out some more, but he still passes easily. *'Character: Leon Black' *Age: 18 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Scrafty, Mime Jr., Houndour, Sneasel *Reason for Good: He (like Thomas Price) been boosted to Passing because of his power-down. Further developing his personality by giving him a stand-up comedian aspect was also a great choice. Good job! *'Character: Lola Bandoni' *Age: 12 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Maractus, Chatot *Reason for Passing: Another fresh face, her profile is every bit as well written as Emery's. So, may I reiterate: A+ *'Character: Loren Macek' *Age: 24 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Sableye, Gardevoir, Carracosta *Reason for Passing: I'd just like to admit here that Loren is one of my favorite characters submitted so far. From her unique profession, to the Missingno. incident, and everything in between, I love this character. So rock on. *'Character: Luna Ellis' *Age: 16 *Badges: 9 *Pokémon: Teddiursa, Taillow, Lunatone, Luxio *Reason for Passing: Welp, just like her friends Bailey and Tate, Luna has a well-made and servicable profile. So, like her friends, she can pass! The amount of gym badges does seem a little high, but I'll let it slide. *'Character: Master Asia' *Age: 49 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Golett, Mienfoo *Reason for Passing: I do really like this guy. Everything about his profile is up to par, so he passes. I find it a little silly that he was yoinked out of the Gundam series, but I'm not gonna begrudge a guy for that if you can make it work in a Pokémon context, so come on in. *'Character: Max "Buzz" Bussle' *Age: 35 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Yanmega, Yanmega, Tyranitar, Flygon, Scizor, Volcarona *Reason for Passing: Welp, he's a fresh character. A bald bounty hunter in his thirties is a far cry from many of the characters on this list. It's possible he could be fleshed out some more, but he's still so good that he has to go in the Passes section. *'Character: Nathaniel Winston' *Age: 34 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Gallade, Magnezone, Linoone, Rhydon, Porygon-Z, Chatot *Reason for Passing: A nice extended backstory and a well established personality, with the additional benefit of being a somewhat misguided character, with his nefarious scientific work in Team Chandra and all. *'Character: Tate Cairon' *Age: 16 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Torkoal, Grotle, Seviper, Swablu *Reason for Passing: Another one of the crowd with Bailey, Luna and Carson, Tate passes just fine, with a fleshed out profile and perfectly reasonable credentials. Good work! *'Character: Tengou' *Age: 22 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Spearow, Phanpy *Reason for Passing: Tengou is a very well established character, with lots of information that provides an excellent base to work with. Good job. Tengou, if you're reading this: If you're going to have other characters majorly involved in the RPs, you should probably make pages for them too. *'Character: Thecla' *Age: 20 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Illumise, Nidorina *Reason for Passing: I like Thecla in that again she isn't a generic trainer, and she's a flawed character engineered to be almost unlikable, but she still tries her best. A Pokémon section might be a good idea, but it's otherwise passable. *'Character: Thomas Price' *Age: 19 *Badges: 6 *Pokémon: Totodile, Rhyperior, Staraptor *Reason for Good: Like Leon Black, he has been boosted to passing for a more realistic party and badge count. Good job! *'Character: Travis Whitley' *Age: 19 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Gastly, Joltik, Dustox, Koffing, Geodude *Reason for Passing: He already unofficially passed, but I only listed him now. Either way, Travis is a well-written, reasonable and likable character and I look forward to seeing him in RPs in the future. Have fun! *'Character: Troy Chocolat' *Age: 16 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Deino, Petilil *Reason for Passing: His profile looks a little empty, but he's still a completely reasonable character with no flaws crippling enough to mean he shouldn't pass. Expansion is encouraged, but he passes! *'Character: Zack (AKA Growlithe)' *Age: 16 *Badges: 5 *Pokémon: Growlithe, Croconaw, Snorunt, Togetic, Larvesta egg, Box Tangela *Reason for Passing: His team isn't too overpowered. There's acceptable moderation here. His character profile could use some expansion in the Story section (what happened to get him to come back to Tatsu? What Tatsu badge did he win?), but since you've been working hard on it, there's no reason to hold you back by this point. Passes nicely. Good (Work Needed) These are the characters that need work. They're good, but they just aren't ready yet for whatever reason. None of them need to be completely scrapped. They show a lot of promise, but some of their profile needs to be rewritten, or their profile simply doesn't have enough information. There might even just be one tiny thing tripping up an otherwise great character that needs to be rectified. After some revisions, they will be good enough to Pass. *'Character: Amelia Vincenzo' *Age: 19 *Badges: 1 *Pokémon: Doduo, Taillow, Pidgeotto, Fearow *Reason for Good: I like her! She has a sad backstory, but a good one. I also like her character, and of course she isn't an overpowered trainer at all. *Work Needed: I think there's still room to expand in other areas, though. Pokémon, Appearance and (most importantly) Terms of Use sections should be filled out before she's good to go. But good job so far! (Also, TMs and HMs don't really exist in terms of the Tatsu RPs, so her father couldn't have patented Fly...) (Also also, she was the preliminary Flying leader idea before Rahona Sanso, so I don't know if she will still be worked on as a character in her own right. But I like her.) *'Character: Amy Duff' *Age: 16 *Badges: 4 *Pokémon: Primeape, Growlithe, Hypno, Cubone *Reason for Passing: A very well written profile. However... *Work Needed: She does seem just a bit bare bones. In particular, the lack of information on her Pokémon is suspect. I still like her, though. *'Character: Brandon Daniels' *Age: 18 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Jigglypuff *Reason for Good: He's basically a starting trainer and only has one Pokémon. However... *Work Needed: He has next to no information on himself besides this, besides a couple sentences. Though he wishes to let the adventure define him, he shouldn't be afraid to fill out some more. Give us something compelling, man. *'Character: Brian "Sky" Kaylen' *Age: 19 *Badges: 16 *Pokémon: Pidgeot, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Golduck, Sceptile, Feraligatr *Reason for Good: Well, he has a greatly written and sad backstory, though a bit long. The rest of the sections, however, need work. *Work Needed: His team and adventures may or may not use a bit of toning down, though he has been at Pokemon training for 6 years. The way he collected badges and 'lost to Lance' may also touch upon the Ash Ketchum archetype and may be a bit incongruent/incompatible with the way the Pokémon world works in this project. *'Character: Carson Harman' *Age: 17 *Badges: 12 *Pokémon: Lairon, Sableye, Lombre, Vibrava, Zangoose *Reason for Good: Well, he did collect quite a few badges (maybe too many? maybe not?), but you gave him a story, so that's good. I love the competition angle, it lends more credibility to it. *Work Needed: Out of the Tate/Bailey/Luna/Carson crowd, Carson is the one who needs the most work. He needs a fully-freshed out profile like other characters, with more info on his personality, appearance, Pokémon and (most importantly) his Terms of Use, though I assume they're the same as the others. Still, good job. Just flesh him out like the others and he can join them in the Passes group! *'Character: Charles' *Age: 18 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Espeon, Seviper, Charmander? *Reason for Good: Well, he certainly hasn't been around the world. But he needs a lot of work. *Work Needed: First off, the NAPL/IAPL isn't canon in the Tatsu league yet, so the Rugged Frontier cannot be his starting region. He also needs a lot more backstory - what 'epic fail' happened to get him to go to Tatsu? His personality, attitudes and habits have a few flaws, but generally those sections can be made longer. Plus, how did he get Espeon and Seviper? And what happened to his starter Charmander? Is it in his box? Did it disappear off the face of the earth? *'Character: Clyde' *Age: 25 *Badges: 5 *Pokémon: Sneasel, Pidgeot, Scyther *Reason for Good: Well, he's obviously not Mary Sue. *Work Needed: Welp, just keep working at him like you said you would; flesh out his profile and then he's good to go. *'Character: Diego Brando' *Age: 22 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Machamp, Rapidash, Pupitar, Gardevoir, Weavile *Reason for Good: We can have characters taken from other things; his backstory is interesting anyway, and he's certainly not a Villain Sue like our friend 'SOLARUS Executive Gant' is. *Work Needed: Of course he's taken from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, but he still needs to be adapted to this sort of thing a little more. We don't know where in the Pokémon world he comes from. Still, I know you wrote him as sort of a joke character. *'Character: Dorothy M. Walcott' *Age: 21 *Badges: 2 *Pokémon: Tangrowth, Bastiodon, Grovyle, Chimecho, Dusclops *Reason for Good: Well, nothing seems wrong, except... *Work Needed: Give this girl a real profile, pal! Of couse, I understand that she's probably just a work in progress. But so is this article, so she's here for now. *'Character: Ed' *Age: 19 *Badges: 8 *Pokémon: Gallade, Hitmontop, Kabutops, Cacturne, Gengar, Gardevoir *Reason for Good: Pretty strong team, but that's ok, he's been at it for a while. He got all the badges in one region, but realized he wasn't ready to face a League, and so came to Tatsu. I find him falling well within the Good zone. *Work Needed: Just give us some more expansion on how he got all his Pokémon, and maybe in a few other areas as well, then we'll be golden. *'Character: Espea' *Age: 15 *Badges: 5 *Pokémon: Skitty, Vulpix, Umbreon *Reason for Good: Well, she definitely is nowhere near the Failing zone, but... *Work Needed: She just seems kinda bare bones. Information was written for her, but it seems a bit dry. Don't be afraid to bring your character to life, with a compelling backstory and a real personality. Don't be afraid to give her something that can get people interested! She has plenty of potential, I assure you. *'Character: Garret Smug' *Age: 16 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Snivy *Reason for Good: I deduce that he's a beginning trainer, so he obviously can't be a Mary Sue or anything like that. *Work Needed: Well, his profile is absolutely nothing at all. Give us the goods! Let's learn something about him. *'Character: Haven' *Age: 15 *Badges: 3 *Pokémon: Carracosta, Dunsparce, Cofagrigus, Aerodactyl, Cryogonal, Chimecho, etc *Reason for Good: He has a firmly established personality and a very informative profile all around. *Work Needed: Well, he's good enough to go in the Good section - didn't want to lump him with the Mary Sues. However, you should think about rewriting some aspects of his story. He seems like quite a prodigy to be just 15 and to have had the adventures and powerful Pokémon he's had. Also, you might want to considerably tone down his level of familiarity with Sabrina and Thorton, since they're canon characters. Don't get me wrong, Sabrina's my (Cephalgia's) favorite gym leader. ;D *'Character: Pokemon Trainer Isaac' *Age: 16 *Badges: 3 *Pokémon: Kirlia, Joltik, Drifloon, Tirtouga, Combusken, Nidoking *Reason for Good: You obviously took care in writing his story, and I like the guy. *Work Needed: You seem to have had trouble deciding whether he was 16 or 18. I feel like 18 would probably be a more realistic age. Also, the personality and attitude sections could use a little love. Some people complained about him being 6'9", but some people are that tall in real life (I have a 6'5" friend) and I don't really see what bearing that has on anything, so go ahead with that part. *'Character: Jake French' *Age: 15 *Badges: 7 *Pokémon: Klinklang, Snorlax, Elekid, Marshtomp, Linoone, Sentret, etc *Reason for Good: I can't really pass too much judgement on him due to the WIP nature of his article, so I won't put him in the Fails section. *Work Needed: I dunno if you plan on coming back to this guy. He seems like an agreeable fellow, but his 7 badges and posse of Pokémon at 15 does raise the eyebrow with me. I can't really say too much, though, since his story is under construction, so you could've found a way to make it work. Either way, I hope you come back to it one day, finish out the profile, and take a look at his badge count and Pokémon team again. *'Character: James Orsen' *Age: 20 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Marowak, Charizard, Tauros, Flaaffy, Haunter *Reason for Good: Again, he falls into the Good zone. Nothing about his character box suggests that he should fail. *Work Needed: If you ever come back to him, give us some info on this guy! We'd love to know more about him. His article looks so deserted. Makes me all sad inside. Also, you might wanna uppercase and clean things up a little. *'Character: Jay Toole' *Age: 19 *Badges: 13 *Pokémon: Slowking, Cacnea, Spinda, Electrode, etc. *Reason for Good: I can't really pass too much judgement on him due to the WIP nature of his article. *Work Needed: Well, most of my critiques for you are the same as Jake French. He also seems to fit the Ash archetype a bit. Shame it's under construction, but if you ever come back to it one day, we'd love to see you finish out the profile and take a look at his badge count and Pokémon team again. *'Character: Johan Ambravic' *Age: 28 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Arbok, Sableye *Reason for Good: He's a pretty good and well-established character all around, and I dig the little tie in to Team Rocket and the suggestion towards the plot of the Generation I games, except... *Work Needed: Well, I really want to pass this, but I'm a bit concerned about the actual timeframe this fits into. See, we're not decided on when this takes place, but the current Tatsu paradigm is supposed to be somewhere around the time of Generation V, which is years after Generation II, which itself was three years after Generation I. Meanwhile, it sounds like Red's defeat of Team Rocket at Celadon City took place very recently. Also, the part about the smug kid walking away seemed a little silly to me, it kinda made me chuckle. He can still have a history with Team Rocket, but just reconsider how you are going about it. No offense, it's otherwise very good! *'Character: Jude Mercer' *Age: ????? *Badges: 1 + ??? *Pokémon: Magmar, ????? *Reason for Good: He seems like a nice enough character, and I like that he was a trainer at the Eureka Gym, without interfering too much with canon. *Work Needed: He really needs a character-box first of all, because then we can tell vital stats about him. Until then, we only have that brief profile to go on. That profile should also be expanded as well, with other sections like most characters. Still, he looks promising. If you ever come back to him, we're waiting to find out more! *'Character: Leyf' *Age: 14 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Ninjask, Heracross, Durant, Galvantula *Reason for Good: He's a cool and original character, being a feral child, unlike the other characters on this list. What more could you ask for? *Work Needed: Give him a section on his Pokémon and you're good to go! *'Character: Malik Manokyan' *Age: 19 *Badges: 12 *Pokémon: Metagross, Donphan, Seadra, Toxicroak, West Gastrodon, Shiny Phanpy, others in Box *Reason for Good: I really don't want to lump him in with the bottom group, because he really was made with a lot of heart. I like a lot of the details of the story, including things like getting deaf in one ear, poor guy. He'd be a great character elsewhere! However... *Work Needed: Welp, his backstory is a complex and entertaining one, and I enjoyed reading it. But, to fit in with Tatsu, here's some changes I'm proposing. First of all, I'm thinking you should possibly remove the details about the Elite Four. The Pokémon League in this world involves tournaments, so maybe Malik got humiliated in the early rounds, while Akki went on a bit further. You may also may want to make the mention of Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza at least a little vaguer, something akin to 'the infamous legendary incident in Hoenn'. Finally, it'd probably be a good idea to rework and get rid of some of Malik's Pokémon, maybe just leaving the current team alone. The shiny Phanpy is fine - since most people still avoid giving their characters shinies, we can make an exception. Other than that, just keep revising him, but I'm sure that he has the potential to be a great character. *'Character: Marvis Kellop' *Age: 11 *Badges: 5 *Pokémon: Murkrow, Snorunt, Sneasel, Eevee, Furret, Lickitung *Reason for Good: What you have written so far for her story, personality and the like are good. *Work Needed: Some expansion on her backstory (her exploits after becoming a Trainer) and brief profiles for her Pokémon would be nice. Also consider toning her Pokémon and badge count down; contrary to what other Pokémon media would have you believe, that sounds very difficult to accomplish at the age of 11. *'Character: Max Gadsby' *Age: 13 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Reuniclus, Shiny Flaaffy, Honchkrow, Egg *Reason for Good: You have clearly worked on her a lot. She's a Primavera farm girl, and going the extra mile to make Tatsuan characters and characters with unique hobbies/professions is always a plus. We can allow the Shiny Flaaffy, too, because the rest of the character is good. *Work Needed: You clearly have a lot invested into her, with the long descriptions you wrote for each of her Pokémon. But to get this passing, it's a good idea to tie it all together by filling out the first two sections of the page as well. Besides that, great job! *'Character: Ghost Trainer Máximo' *Age: 19 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Gengar, Slowbro, Dusclops, Aron, Cofagrigus, Litwick *Reason for Good: He does have some profile, and he does have some experience under his belt to get such a team. *Work Needed: His profile could always use some expanding despite his mysterious nature; and maybe make a separate section for his Pokémon and their stories. *'Character: PKMN trainer Nikki' *Age: 17 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon *Reason for Good: It's a trap! Haha, don't worry friend, we all love traps here. Evidently, "she" isn't an overpowered character and has no interest in gaining badges, so that alone gets you out of Failing. *Work Needed: Keep working at "her" backstory and profile, and shed some more information on her Pokémon. The fact that she's a trap is a bonus by itself, but you can go above and beyond and make her three-dimensional. Also, the profile makes it sound a bit like she discovered the Leafeon and Glaceon species. That should be scrubbed, or reworded if unintentional. Still, she shows promise and I would like to see her in an RP context. *'Character: Rhett Lazott' *Age: 21 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Monferno, Lucario, Milotic, Snivy Egg, Unknown Egg *Reason for Good: He has a good story, an established personality, and an acceptable team. He has promise! *Work Needed: He needs to have his appearance filled out, and he needs a section on his Pokémon. As you say yourself, it's a WIP, so if/when it is finished up, he can go in Passing. *'Character: Rolynd Behr' *Age: 26 *Badges: 13 *Pokémon: Gengar, Breloom, Ursaring, Carracosta, etc *Reason for Good: I want to like this guy. He's powerful, but at a reasonable age. I like the fact that he has character flaws that would make him a potential undiagnosed sociopath, and the fact that he is motivated for many of his actions by trauma. However, it just seems like unfinished work that should keep being revised. *Work Needed: His family's (claimed) association with famous figures is somewhat of an eyebrow-raiser, as well as the events that happened after his trauma that portray his rise to become a cold-blooded and powerful trainer. He has mild traces of several types of Sue, without actually being one. It can still be pulled off, but probably in a better way, so I advise you to take a second glance. *'Character: Sariel Echelon' *Age: 18 *Badges: 7 *Pokémon: Marshtomp, Audino, Lairon, Manectric *Reason for Good: I would be lying if I said I didn't love this character. She's a character who struggled to fit in all throughout her childhood, and still grapples with those problems at times. She is a well-developed character, with every section filled. Her Pokémon adventure, so far, is described in a way that makes it seem believable. In an RP context, I can see lots of potential in terms of character development for her. I actually had her in Passing at first, except there's one tiny detail I overlooked... *Work Needed: Eep! She was born in Phenac City, Orre. While the Colosseum games are great, we're not sure if Orre is canon in this project, so you are gonna have to replace her hometown, and then you can get on in there! I hate that she had to be kept out of Passing over something tiny like that, but... *'Character: Seth Fergeson' *Age: 17 *Badges: 8 *Pokémon: Typhlosion, Crobat, Umbreon, Weavile, Vibrava, Honchkrow, etc *Reason for Good: He seems promising enough. *Work Needed: It's probably a good idea to tone some things down. He seems to have gotten a powerful team very quickly in his teenage years while winning the Johto badges. Perhaps a reduction in the Pokémon and/or Badges area would be ideal. It's also probably a good idea to rewrite and expand his personality sections and Pokémon section. Just consider taking a second look. *'Character: Setsu' *Age: Late teens *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Pichu, Charizard, Ninetales, Umbreon *Reason for Good: She certainly isn't an overpowered and accomplished trainer, and she looks promising. *Work Needed: We've got another WIP here, folks. Welp, just fill out all the sections, and probably give her a determinate age, and you will most likely pass! Show us her story. *'Character: Shellbell Aquamarine' *Age: 16 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Oshawott, Whimsicott, Audino, Reuniclus, etc *Reason for Good: She's not overpowered at all. Her story and personality sections are simplistic, but there's nothing wrong with them. *Work Needed: She needs to be adapted into Tatsu more for the sake of this project. It doesn't really work if she's traveling in Unova. Her name is suspect, too - unusual names happen all the time, but this one sounds like word salad. It's sort of the name you see on Parody Sues, which isn't a dig at your character, just the name. Unless it's a nickname, it probably needs to be changed. I think it's clear that she is a character you use a lot for other purposes, and that's fine! But in this case, she will need to have some changes made to work. I still hope to see her in RP one day, like all the rest. *'Character: Sophia Faulkner' *Age: 27 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Fearow, Kangaskhan, Jynx, Miltank *Reason for Good: She's a good character with the potential to be interesting. I like that she is somewhat atypical, having never attempted a League challenge and being a bit older than other characters. *Work Needed: Maybe you could write a little more info in her various profile sections to further make her three-dimensional. This includes Appearance, but of course you knew that. A section on her Pokémon would be good too. *'Character: Surya Shekhar' *Age: 22 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Herdier, Umbreon, Steelix *Reason for Good: Hey, CTB, my man, lord and master, keeper of the sacred Tatsuan flame. The premise is good - he needs some badges to be accredited by the Tatsu League, so he has only recently started on his quest. You also gave him a long description of his personality, so you like to put effort into your writing. *Work Needed: Well, you just have to fill out the other sections, including one for his Pokémon. Do that (especially Terms of Use!) and you're golden. *'Character: Zachary Raipier' *Age: 18 *Badges: 3 *Pokémon: Gallade, Quilava, Murkrow, Whiscash, Munchlax, Lotad *Reason for Good: He is a good, well-established character and is clearly well inside the 'Good' zone at the least. *Work Needed: His Pokémon may or may not be a bit on the powerful side, and I think the article would be better organized if they had their own section. All he needs is a little revising. Otherwise, very good! Fails Completely Characters who fail Character Evaluation are put in this section. Sadly, these are the unsalvagable ones. These are characters who need to be scrapped or entirely rewritten from the bottom up. There are a number of reasons for this happening: * They don't seem to be adapted for Tatsu at all. They might actually be good characters, but they are just not at all what we are looking for. * They fit the 'Ash Ketchum' archetype, in that they go around to every region and win all the badges, then moving to the next one. * They are way too overpowered, with poor Pokémon teams and too many badges. * They are Mary Sues, Marty Stus or any variant thereof. If your character doesn't make it, sorry! Don't get too down on yourself - just rewrite the character or make a new one. *'Character: Bustah' *Age: 20 *Badges: 19 *Pokémon: Blastoise, Onix, Skarmory, Emboar, Whimsicott, Rhyperior (Box: Gigalith, Conkeldurr, Wailord, Pidgeot, Nosepass, Tyrogue, Pikachu) *Reason for Failing: Well man, he's a terribly typical character. He shows symptoms of Ash Ketchum syndrome, going between regions and losing in competitions. However, he has 5 years on Dash Triumph and he only has 19 badges. He has a well-developed personality, but like Dash, he doesn't seem to be written for Tatsu. Completely rework, or make a new character. *'Character: Dash Triumph' *Age: 15 *Badges: 32 *Pokémon: Furret, Staryu, Togekiss (Box: Tyranitar, Magnezone, Phanpy, Pidgey, Magikarp) *Reason for Failing: This is one of the ones to feel kind of bad about failing. Dash has a very written-out backstory, but from his going from region-to-region and earning tons of badges, along with the just barely losing at tournaments, this makes him come under the 'Ash Ketchum' archetype. It seems this character was also written for something else, as Tatsu was not mentioned at all (the character is instead going to Unova.) If the creator is reading this, don't feel bad! Either almost completely rework your character's story for this project, or just make a different one. *'Character: SOLARUS Excutive Gant' *Age: 25 *Badges: 0 *Pokémon: Alakazam, Metagross, Solrock, Lunatone *Reason for Failing: This guy is a Villain Sue. First of all, he's not an NPC. NPCs have more excusable backstories, as they are owned by the entire project instead of one person. Their privilege is excused because we are not writing in their shoes; they are not the protagonists of the RP posts we make. But, besides that, the comments on his page can tell you why he is such a Sue. *'Character: Pkmn Trainer Matt' *Age: 25 *Badges: 32 *Pokémon: Blastoise, Golem, Oshawott (many, many more in PC) *Reason for Failing: Started at 10 (which only happens in the games/anime), defeated the Kanto champ at 11, helps with oil spills, is Cynthia's best friend, is an 'esteemed professor'... alright, this is clearly too ridiculous to pass. But, I kind of understand what this character actually is. I take it that his adventures have basically been retellings of your own Pokémon playthroughs, with the Pokémon you actually caught and everything. So it's sort of an avatar of you and your gaming experiences. That's nice, but it just isn't how it works here in the /tr/ league. Sorry buddy. *'Character: Omega (Trainer)' *Age: 20 *Badges: 54 *Pokémon: Froslass, Mamoswine, Cryogonal, Rotom Ice, Cloyster *Reason for Failing: He has FIFTY-FOUR badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Tatsu and the Orange Islands (which isn't even canon except in the anime). He also became the champion of several leagues. Apparently owns a massive company in Tatsu at age 20, that is widely enjoyed by millions. I'd be lucky to have made enough money to move out of the house when I'm 20. His personality is completely contradictory ("Omega loves to be around people, but he also likes to be left alone") to avoid giving him a real personality (with that 'split personality not really' stuff, you're basically saying you can't decide what his personality should be), and we know nothing about what a "PokéPage", an "Information Ball", a "PokéCube" or an "AutoBike" are. And he's named Omega. Sorry to be blunt, but the only way he could be worse is if he had a legendary. *'Character: Pkmn Trainer Zero' *Age: 19 *Badges: 34 *Pokemon: Umbreon, Pikachu, Flygon, Latios, Arcanine, Milotic. Majority of Pokemon captured, save legendaries and a few rarities. *Reason for Failing: Legendaries, 34 Badges, 19!? Come on man, really? Also, Zero? Spoiler alert, names like Zero and Omega do not make your character sound cool. Someone get me an aspirin. Pending Evaluation... These ones are in limbo for some reason or another. This space can be used as a hastily-written list of characters that haven't been gotten to yet, or have some other status for some reason. *'Character: Curtis DeLoye' *This guy is kind of in limbo. DeLoye wiped his page and made a placeholder instead, so I guess he was going to be reworked/replaced? I dunno. I liked him a lot though! He actually may have had an excessively long backstory... Ah well. That's why he's down here. Others are coming. Category:Administrative Category:RP